


Never Look Away

by thorinoakenbutt



Series: Freedom and Redemption [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Dorian's leather chair, Fluff and Smut, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Seduction, Skyhold (Dragon Age), Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinoakenbutt/pseuds/thorinoakenbutt
Summary: “Is that my grimoire?”Revas slammed the book shut, barely suppressing an embarrassing squeak of surprise, lifting his gaze to the Altus mage leaning against one of the bookshelves just outside of his favorite alcove in the atrium’s library. “Dorian!” the elf exclaimed, quickly setting the tome aside on the table beside the chair he currently occupied. “I was just...um, waiting for you.”“And you’ve made yourselfquiteat home, I see. Sitting in my chair, rifling through my things without permission,” Dorian tsked, stepping closer with that distracting ambling sway of his hips. “Whatever am I going to do with you, my dear Lord Inquisitor?”“Dressed like that? You can do anything you’d like,” Revas purred.
Relationships: Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Series: Freedom and Redemption [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813036
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Never Look Away

**Author's Note:**

> This one began several years ago as a discussion about The Chair and how leather tends to squeal whenever you move around too much, and of course that then went into the realm of lewd. Anyway, enjoy! This is a polished up version of the first smut fic I ever wrote!

“Is that my grimoire?”

Revas slammed the book shut, barely suppressing an embarrassing squeak of surprise, lifting his gaze to the Altus mage leaning against one of the bookshelves just outside of his favorite alcove in the atrium’s library. “Dorian!” the elf exclaimed, quickly setting the tome aside on the table beside the chair he currently occupied. “I was just...um, waiting for you.”

“And you’ve made yourself _quite_ at home, I see. Sitting in my chair, rifling through my things without permission,” Dorian tsked, stepping closer with that distracting ambling sway of his hips. “Whatever am I going to do with you, my dear Lord Inquisitor?”

“Dressed like that? You can do anything you’d like,” Revas purred, eyeing the human hungrily as he came to a stop in front of him. Dorian’s hair was still damp from the bath he’d just come from. He wore an uncharacteristically loose shirt with an open neck and a simple pair of leather breeches tucked into his boots. Revas allowed his gaze to trail slowly down Dorian's exposed chest, tilting his head and biting his lower lip as he openly admired his lover. 

“Oh stop that, you’ll make me blush,” Dorian protested, half-heartedly, though he looked pleased at Revas’ reaction. He paced over to the large leather chair, bracing his hands on the armrests as he leaned down to press a lingering kiss onto the elf’s lips. “You _are_ still in my chair, though.”

“How rude of me. Let me make it up to you,” Revas whispered low and seductive against Dorian’s lips. He raised himself out of the chair, ducking under the taller mage’s arm only to be caught around the waist. Dorian settled into the chair, pulling the elf onto his lap. He nuzzled into Revas’ neck with a delighted sigh. 

“Is this why you were waiting for me?” Dorian asked, amused. He brushed the elf’s long hair back behind his shoulders as he trailed kisses up Revas’ throat and along his jawline. 

“It is _now_ ,” Revas gasped, his breath hitching as Dorian nipped at the sweet spot just below his ear. His head lolled to the side to allow the human better access. 

Dorian chuckled warmly as he felt the Dalish mage melt against him with a sigh. “So sensitive,” he breathed, tracing the shell of Revas’ ear with a fingertip as he watched the elf shiver in delight. 

After basking in the attention for a long moment, Revas leaned back, tilting his head in a way that he knew looked fetching. “Shall we be naughty?” he asked, arching an eyebrow in a challenge.

“More naughty than the Inquisitor sitting astride the lap of an _evil magister_?” Dorian shot back, laughing throatily. “You know I’m always game for a scandal.”

Revas grinned and shrugged out of his coat before turning to Dorian’s clothes. He slipped his hands beneath the bottom of the shirt, sliding the fabric upwards as he mapped the human’s chest beneath his palms only to be halted by Dorian’s still lowered arms. The elf tugged at the shirt, frowning and tugging harder when Dorian simply smiled. “Lift you damn arms, Dorian.” 

“Ah, ah. Patience, my dear,” Dorian replied, his grin only widening in the face of Revas’ frustration. “If I responded to your every whim, then I wouldn’t be able to do this.” He reached behind the elf, cupping his rear in both hands and pulling the Dalish more firmly against himself. 

“Ridiculous shem,” Revas scoffed affectionately, failing to suppress an answering smile of his own. He leaned against Dorian’s chest, withdrawing his hands from under the shirt to wrap his arms around Dorian’s neck and kissed him deeply. By the time they parted again, both were panting heavily. Revas plucked at the still offending article of clothing, eyeing Dorian up. “How attached are you to this shirt?”

Dorian shrugged, glancing down briefly. “Not especially so, I suppose. Why?”

“Then I don’t have to feel guilty about doing this,” Revas said, ripping the shirt from neckline to hem. 

“Fasta kaffas, Revas!” The Dalish ignored Dorian’s indignant shout and pushed aside both sides of the now tattered cloth. He batted away the hands still gripping his backside and left a trail of bites across the human’s chest as he slowly slid from Dorian’s lap to the floor. 

“Let me make it up to you,” Revas repeated, looking up at his lover from between thighs that spread readily to make room for him. He reached up to palm Dorian’s length through his trousers, watching as the human’s eyes fluttered closed with a low moan. Drawing closer, Revas dipped his head to mouth at the growing bulge for a brief moment before pulling away again. 

“Where are you going?” Dorian demanded huskily, making a grab for Revas that the elf easily dodged by scooting backwards across the floor. 

“Now who’s being impatient?” Revas admonished, arching one of his brows. “Don’t you worry your silly little moustache, I’ll be right back.” He pulled one of the human’s feet into his lap and tugged the boot off, the sock quickly following suit, before lifting the foot higher to press a quick kiss to Dorian’s sensitive sole. He then moved to the other leg to repeat the process, smiling as Dorian squirmed at the light tickle. Revas distantly registered the leather of the chair making a quiet squeak at Dorian’s movement. 

Revas set his sights on the Altus’ trousers next, pushing himself up onto his knees and crawling closer once more. He lifted his hands to Dorian’s laces, unfastening them and giving a pleased hum when Dorian raised his hips to assist as the elf pulled them down his legs. Tossing the pants off to the side, Revas gave a chaste kiss to the inside of one of Dorian’s knees as he turned his attention back to his prize. 

Glancing up at the Altus, who watched Revas intently through darkened grey eyes with his hands clasped over his stomach, the elf wrapped his fingers around Dorian’s length. He stroked it several times before leaning forward to allow it to slip between his lips. As Revas tongued the underside of Dorian’s dick, he felt the human shift above him to get more comfortable, accompanied by the leather squeaking again. 

Dorian brushed his fingers through Revas’ chestnut hair, massaging gently against his scalp encouragingly. The elf hummed his approval deep in his throat, causing Dorian’s hips to jerk eagerly. Revas pulled off of his cock to laugh as the leather made another squeal, louder this time. “Easy there, big guy” he crooned, rubbing soothing circles into Dorian’s inner thighs with his thumbs. “This tower echoes. If we make too much noise, someone may come investigate.”

“Perhaps we should move to one of our rooms, then.” Neither made any effort to move. Dorian instead hooked his legs over Revas’ shoulders, slumping in the chair to grant the elf even better accessibility. 

Revas resumed his attention to the human’s dick to hide his smile at the leather’s protest and Dorian’s accompanying sigh. As his head bobbed on the thick length, his fingers delved down to play teasingly against the Tevinter’s entrance, pausing when he felt the slick of oil. “You were planning this?” he asked, smiling up at his lover.

“Of course,” Dorian admitted, grinning at the heated look the elf gave him. “I was about to go hunt you down when I found you here.”

“Do you have anything I can slick up with?”

Dorian’s hand shot out to pick up a vial tucked beneath the chair. “Right here. It’s always good to be prepared for any and all lascivious possibilities.” Revas laughed, shaking his head in amusement. He reached to take the vial from Dorian, but the human held it up out of his reach, crooking his finger to beckon Revas closer. “Come here, I’ll do it for you.”

“Ma nuvenin,” Revas said, allowing his lover to pull him to his feet. He watched as the human pulled his leggings down to his knees and unstoppered the vial. Dorian poured out some of the oil into his palm and let the vial drop with a clatter to the floor carelessly, before rubbing the oil between his fingers. His fingertips glowed faintly with magic as he warmed the oil. Dorian then coated Revas’ length thoroughly, wiping his hands on his tattered shirt and rolling his eyes at the elf’s smile. 

Taking himself in hand, Revas slowly rubbing his length up and down Dorian’s crease. “Don’t be a tease, Inquisitor,” the human growled, pressing his backside up harder against the elf’s cock.

“I would _never_.”

Dorian scoffed. “Yes, try saying that again when you’re not grinning like a-” he cut off with a loud groan as the Dalish slid inside of him. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Revas asked, laughing. 

“Just... _move_ ,” the human ordered through his gritted teeth. Revas pressed an apologetic kiss to Dorian’s lips as he started a slow rhythm. His thrusts built in speed gradually until a particularly forceful movement caused the leather of the chair to squeak loudly. The elf’s hips stuttered as he giggled, turning his head to smother the sound into Dorian’s knee still hooked over his shoulder. Dorian reached out to place his hand against Revas’ chest, causing the Dalish to halt with a quizzical expression. “Don’t hide. I want to hear you, please.”

Revas pursed his lips together at that, but the moment the leather squealed as he began to thrust again, he dissolved into another fit of laughter. “I’m sorry,” he gasped between helpless giggles. “Should we move someplace else?”

“Don’t you _dare_ stop,” Dorian ordered, smiling at his lover’s lack of composure. The elf continued to snicker each time one of his thrusts was punctuated by a squeak. This continued until they both reached their climaxes, and Revas collapsed bonelessly against the human until he caught his breath. Dorian held him close, wrapping his arms around the elf while he waited for his own heart rate to slow. 

A long moment later, Revas pulled out of Dorian very carefully, standing up to pull his leggings back up. As he fixed his clothes and attempted to compose himself, he caught Dorian gazing up at him with a tender look. “What?”

“I’ve never heard you laugh like that before. It was nice. I’d like to hear it again,” Dorian replied, reaching for one of his hands. 

The elf’s ears went scarlet and he averted his gaze, though he took his lover’s hand. “Yes, well...you’re going to need another bath,” he stammered, embarrassed. He moved to pull the human to his feet, but squawked in surprise when he was pulled back down into Dorian’s arms instead. “Dorian!”

“Will you join me?” the human asked, nuzzling Revas’ cheek affectionately.

“Mm. The bath in my chambers should be large enough to fit us both.”


End file.
